Childhood Memories
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: A memories about Vert and Max of their childhood memories.
1. New friend

**This is a memory about Vert and Max's childhood. I hope you like the story memories. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>New friend<strong>

A small town known as Handle's Corners in the middle of the dessert of Arizona. Where a young eight year old, Vert Wheeler plays around in the garage with his red ball alone. Vert was now an orphan his mother die after birth and his father went missing and never come back over eight years ago. He's very lonely, have no friends and no one's not take care of him. He stay his father's garage as his home then he heard someone called out to him.

Vert turned around to see Sheriff Johnson walking toward him, "Hey, son. How are ya?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Johnson. Just playing around with my ball… alone." He said with a sad tone. Sheriff Johnson is the only person to keep an eye on him as he take care of him. Sheriff Johnson bents down to Vert and says, "Hey, I have friend, who would like to see you," he said, Vert tilted his head confused.

Vert was now riding inside Sheriff Johnson's police car as they drive through the town. Then Sheriff Johnson stopped his car he steps out his car follow by Vert behind him. The eight year old boy saw a woman. She has brown hair, brown eyes, she wears white shirt with short sleeves, light brown jeans, and gray shoes. Sheriff Johnson walks up to her and greeted, "Hello, Molly." the woman named Molly giggled and greeted back, "Hello to you too, Johnson." Molly notice Vert right behind her friend. She walks over to him and bents down, "Hello. You must be Vert Wheeler. Am I right?" The eight year old nodded in replied.

"Well I have someone who would like to be friends with you." Vert just looked at her in confusion. Molly turned and calls out to someone, Vert look over and saw a three year old boy. The boy has dark brown hair, light blue eyes, he wears blue t-shirt, white short pants and dark blue shoes. Vert could see that this boy is much younger than Vert about 5 years. The little boy walked over Molly and stand next to her, "This boy here is my son, Maxwell McGrath. But you can call him, Max for short."

"Hi." Vert greets to Max with a smile, "H-Hello," Max replied in a shy tone, "My son doesn't have friends like you, Vert. Is it okay for you to become friends with my son?" With a nod from Vert, he then looks at Max and asked, "Hey, Max want to play with me with my ball?" Max smiled and nod his head.

The two young boys run off to play. Vert was happy to have a newfound friend: Max. And he felt no longer lonely anymore. Now Vert and Max play each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish. I hope you like the story memories. :)<strong>


	2. Accident

**Chapter 2 is here. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Accident<strong>

Vert and Max were having fun together by playing with the ball. "Catch, Max!" Vert said as he throw the ball towards Max.

"I got it, I got it!" Max was about to caught the ball, but it bounce over him and went to the street. Max chase after it as the ball stop bouncing Max picked up the ball and didn't notice a truck coming toward him to the right. Vert saw the truck and shouts at his friend, "Max! LOOK OUT!" Max look to his right and is frighten when the truck is coming closer to him. Too scared to move, Max closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

"**MAX!**" Vert race over to save him.

He pushed Max out of the way and he… takes the hit.

Max was on the ground he shook his head and looked over to see the truck suddenly stopped. Confused the truck was about to hit him, he stood up and looks around to find Vert. But he's nowhere in sight. Max looked back at the truck and saw the owner of the truck got out. A young man around twenty-two year old bent down under his truck, "Oh no!" The young man exclaimed in shock.

As he pulls something under his truck. Max runs over the man and asked, "Mister, what's the problem?" Max looked down and his eyes went wide in horror. The young man pull a blonde-haired boy from under his truck. It was Vert. His red shirt is torn and bloods all over. Max cover his mouth with his hands in shock and horror. He realized that Vert saved him and took the hit.

The young man turn his head to Max, "Kid, you stay here. I'll call for help," he then dash off to call for help. As he's gone Max bents down to Vert place a hand and starts to shake him, "Vert… Vert… Wake up," no respond he shook him hard, "Vert! Vert! Please, wake up!" Still no respond as he start to cry.

About few hours later. In Handle's Corners' hospital the doctors are in the emergency room to help Vert and cover up his wounds. Just outside of the emergency room Molly, Max, and Sheriff Johnson were waiting for the news about Vert. In few minutes one of the doctors came out the room.

"How is he?" Sheriff Johnson asked the doctor, "He's going to be fine. And he falls asleep. But there's a problem," he said, "His left leg is broken and he won't leave here not until his leg is fully recover in couple of mouths."

"Oh, dear. Thank you, doctor for telling us about the good and bad news." Molly said, the doctor nodded and just as he was about to go back the room that Vert was in. He felt a tug of his jeans he looks down to see Max tugging him. He could see tears willing up his eyes, "Doctor is he going to be okay when he wakes up," he asked him, "He'll wake up soon enough my boy." The doctor told him as he return the room.

Max was very scared how Vert saved his life and he took the hit from the truck for him. More tears rolling down his cheeks as he starts to cry again. Molly hugs her son to comfort him, she was shock when her son told about what happen to Vert. She was glad that Vert saved her son's life and risked his life for her son.

* * *

><p><strong>All done. Chapter 3 will be update soon. :)<strong>


	3. Big brother & Little brother

**Sorry, I took so long. I'm been busy very lately. Anyway that I update about Vert and Max's childhood memories. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Big brother &amp; Little brother<strong>

Three days later after the accident. Sheriff Johnson is off his work while Molly and Max visits Vert at the hospital. As they arrived one of the nurses told them that Vert's number room is 34. As they got there, they enter the room and saw Vert still asleep on the bed and he was wearing a cast on his left leg. Max walks over his friend, "Vert can you hear me?" Max whispered, but no respond. "Vert?" Still no respond then Molly walked over her son, "Sweetie, he can't hear you while he's asleep. We'll just have to wait as soon he wakes up."

Few hours later. Vert is still asleep and Max keeps on eye his friend since Molly told him to watch him over while she go off somewhere. Max can't shook it off the thoughts about the accident. He was so scared when the truck is about to hit him and Vert saved his life and took the hit for him. Max then heard a groan, he looked over the bed that his friend laid. Vert's head slightly turn over Max quickly went over and whispered, "Vert can you hear me?" To his amazement Vert's eyes fluttered open. Blinking he looked around and when his eyes settled on Max, he gave him a weak smile.

"Hi… Max," Vert whispered and Max smiled

"Vert, I'm so glad you're back. After… what happen," Max said. "I don't quite remember… The last time we were playing catch the ball…" Vert said, trying to remember what happen in previous day, "You were hit by a truck. You save my life when that truck almost hit me and you took the hit for me…" Max said and Vert suddenly remember what happen to him.

"Oh, yeah… I remember now." He said, "Why did you do that? I was so scared when that truck struck you," Max said Vert looked at him and he could see tears willing up his eyes. Vert pulled Max a hug which surprise him, "I did that because… you're my great friend." He said, "I can't let that truck hit you because you're so young. So, I took the hit for you." Max's eyes went wide what Vert said to him.

"You… do that… for me?" Vert smiled at him brotherly, "Thank you… big brother."

"You're welcome… little brother." About few hours later, Molly came back and saw her son fell asleep with Vert. She smiled when she saw her son's smile while sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Very cute scene hmmm? :)<strong>


	4. Lost

**Chapter 4 is here! :) I guess I was so busy of my school though. Anyway enjoy the story memories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost<strong>

Couple months later, Vert felt very well now and ready to leave the hospital. Molly, Max, and Sheriff Johnson were at the lobby waiting for Vert. Then they saw Vert limping with the doctor walking beside him, Max runs over to Vert and hugs him, "Big brother! I'm so happy you're finally better now."

"Yeah. I'm glad I finally leave this place," Vert said as he return the hug, "I see you're feel better now." Molly said with a smile, "Yes. But this a problem. Vert's left leg is still not yet fully recover. But he can walk while he limps. But he can't run very easily," the doctor said.

"I see. Thank you, doctor." Molly said as she, Sheriff Johnson, Max, and Vert exit out the hospital. About few hours later, Max and Vert were in the garage playing around. They play hide-and-seek and Vert is finding Max since he's hiding somewhere then something caught his eyes, he saw a movement behind those wheels he slowly walks/limps toward the wheels and found Max, "Found you, little brother!"

"No, fair! How do you found me?" Max asked, "I saw your movement behind these wheels. So, I found you." Vert said and Max giggled then something caught in his eyes, a white rabbit hopping passed, "Oh! Look! A rabbit," Max began to chase it, "Wait, Max," Vert yelled as he went after him, "Don't go too, far!" But Max didn't listen as he kept chasing the rabbit. The rabbit led Max and Vert into a Salt Flats then into the canyons. "Max! Wait! Don't go in there," Vert shouted as Max continues chasing the rabbit.

The rabbit went deep into the canyons and Max kept chasing it, Vert tries his best to catch up with Max while he limps. Max still kept chasing the rabbit and it went to the left path of the canyon, "Wait, mister rabbit!" Max kept following the rabbit's direction as he went the left path of the canyon, the rabbit is nowhere in sight. "Huh? Where did you go?" Max looks around to find that rabbit but it's nowhere to be seen. Max looked back where he came from only to see more canyons, "Ummm… where am I?" Max asked himself, everything went very silent and Max felt scared now, he's all alone. "Hello?! Mommy, Vert, Mr. Johnson?!" He called out, but no respond.

Max began to cry as he is lost. Just then a sound of a footsteps coming toward his direction, now very scared Max hide behind a nearby boulder. While he hide he heard a familiar voice calling out, "Max! Where are you, little brother?!" It was Vert, who is looking for him. Max steps out his hiding spot, once he did, he saw Vert. Max run over him and hugs him, happy to see him, "Big brother! You found me!" Max sobbed, happy that Vert found him.

"Max, what were you thinking? You should listen to me but you kept chasing that rabbit." Vert scolded him, "I'm sorry… I guess I'm not very good paying attention." Max said, "C'mon, Max. Let's go." Vert took Max's hand and leads him the way out.

In few minutes, the two boys exit out the canyon, "We're… finally out," Max muttered, "Max! Vert!" A familiar called out, they looked over and saw Molly and Sheriff Johnson running toward them, "Where were you two, you had us worried!" Molly scolded them, "Max was chasing a rabbit and I follow him. Then he ended up lost but lucky I found him and lead him out of here," Vert explained to Molly, "I see. Next time don't go too far okay, Max?"

"Yes, mommy." Max said as they return the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>All finished. Hope you enjoy it. :)<strong>


	5. Goodbye & Promise

**Chapter 5 is present.**

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye &amp; Promise<strong>

5 weeks later, Vert and Max have great relationship also like they were brothers. The two boys were having fun together in the garage then Molly calls out her son, "Max, could you come for a moment?"

"Coming mommy." Max replied as he went to find his mother. When he found her, "I'm here, mommy."

"Max… I really hate to tell you but… we're going to move somewhere." Molly said, "Move? Where mommy?" He asked, Molly sigh.

"We're moving to New Mexico. It's very far from here. And I'm afraid you won't able to see your friend," she explained, "But… why we have to move there?" Max asked again, "Because your uncle is there. He called me a few minutes ago. And he wants us to move there."

"But… I want to stay here…" Max muttered, feeling sad if he moves to New Mexico, he'll never see Vert again, "I understand sweetie. But I'm sure you'll see him again… someday. Is it okay?"

Max went silent for a moment and says, "Okay." Molly smiled at her son. Max went back to Vert then he notice Max's sad face, "Hey little brother, what's the matter?" He asked him, "Mommy and me are moving to New Mexico." He explained to him, "Why you're moving there?"

"Because my uncle is there. And he wants me and mommy to move there." Max said, "And… I won't be seeing you again…" Vert places his hand on his shoulder, "Hey… it's okay. I'm sure we'll see each other again. Let's make a promise," he said with a smile, "What kind of promise, big brother?" Max asked, a bit confused.

Vert grabbed something in his pock and brought out two bracelet. One of them have different colors; one is red and one is blue. "What are these?" Max asked, "These are friendship bracelet. So, we won't forget each other." Vert said as he placed the red bracelet on Max's right wrist while Vert placed the blue bracelet on his left wrist.

"Wow. It's very nice, Vert. Where did you get them?" Max asked him, "I buy them from the store. Since were so close each other I decided to buy them." Vert said with a smile, "And also you will never forget about me when you wear that bracelet, it makes good memories." This makes Max smile and hugs Vert, "Thank you. I won't remove this and lost it," Max promise.

By the next day, Molly and Max say goodbye to Sheriff Johnson and Vert as they head off to their new home; New Mexico. As they left Arizona, Max looked down his friendship bracelet that Vert gave it to him, _"Never forget… Someday… I'll see again… big brother," _Max thought in his mind as he will never forget about Vert.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short story eh? Hope you like the memory story. Vert calls Max as little brother and Max calls Vert as big brother. Because they were like brothers. :)<strong>


	6. 13 years later

**Chapter 6 is present.**

* * *

><p><strong>13 years later<strong>

13 years later, after Maxwell McGrath along with his mother, Molly left Handler's Corners from Arizona as they moved to New Mexico. But not to mention about Max's close friend named Vert Wheeler. Since years has passed, Vert and Max have grown up. Vert is now young adult around the age of twenty-one and the leader of the Battle Force 5 and Max is now a teenager around the age of sixteen and became the hero of Copper Canyon known as Max Steel.

Ever since they last met each other when they were kids they were very close like brothers. But now they were separated which makes their close relationship to broke apart and never see each other again. But they have special gifts before they separate; two special friendship bracelets. The two special bracelets have different colors; red and blue. Vert has the blue bracelet and while Max has the red bracelet as they won't forget each other the way how they are close.

Since 13 years has passed, in the Hub Vert's new friends or teammates are doing their repairs of their cars after the last battle zone. Vert was doing repairs to his own car and named it; Saber. He then looked around to find a wrench and it's on the table few away from him. Vert walks over to get it, but he still limps a bit. The youngest team member named Zoom Takazuim notices Vert's limp, "Hey, Vert. Why are you limping?" He asked his leader, "Huh? What did you say Zoom?"

"I said 'why are you limping?'" Zoom repeated, "Oh… I'm limping because… my left leg is quite a bit aching." Vert lied, he remember 13 years ago when he was still eight and got hit by a truck by accident. And his left is still hurting him and he still limps, "Vert, every time we see you limping around the Hub. We kept wonder why you're limping. Are you okay?" The African-American member named Agura Ibaden asked, "I'm fine, Agura." Vert said, "C'mon buddy please tell us?" Vert's best friend named A.J. Dalton said, "I… I can't tell." Vert said refused to tell about the past of 13 years ago after the accident.

"Please, Vert tell us," the short named Spinner Cortez said with puppy eyes, "Vert, you're making us worry. We want to know, what's wrong with your left leg. You always limping around the Hub including during our training," the taller named Sherman Cortez said and Vert sigh, "Okay." He said as he began to tell a story about the past of 13 years ago. His teammates listen to his story, "It all started before I met you guys. 13 years ago… I was eight year old I don't have any friends in my whole life. Then I met a woman named Molly McGrath."

"Who's Molly McGrath?" The oldest named Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV asked, "She's a good friend of Sheriff Johnson," Vert said which makes his team in shock, "I didn't know Sheriff Johnson has a friend," Spinner said, "Yeah. I met her that time. She's so nice, kind, lovely, caring, motherly, and beautiful." Vert said, "Wow. Really, Vert?" Zoom asked and Vert nodded.

"Yes. And she has a son named Maxwell McGrath. My good friend," he said with a small smile, "Maxwell? Huh, a very good name for him," the oldest in Russian accent named Tezz Volitov said, "Yeah. Max and I were very close almost like… brothers."

"Aww. How cute." Agura said, "What about your leg, Vert?" Spinner asked which make Vert to look away from his friends, "Hey Vert, are you okay?" A.J. asked, "I'm fine. It's just… I don't want to recall it again… about the accident." Vert said causing his teammates' eyes wide in shock, "You were in an accident, Vert? What happen," Agura asked him, "Well… Max and I were playing ball. Then our ball bounce to the street. Max went after it and a truck is coming toward him." Vert said, "So, what happen to Max?" Zoom asked, "He was about to hit. But… I can't let that happen. So, I pushed Max out of the way and I… took the hit for him." His teammates are shock to hear this, "You were struck by the truck?!" A.J. exclaimed in shock. Vert nodded and Spinner says, "But, why did you do that?"

"I risk my life to save Max. And… that's why my leg was broken. I can walk while limping but I can't easily run fast." Vert said, "So, that's why you always limp, Vert?" Agura asked, "Yeah."

"So… after 13 years ago, what happen to you and Max," Stanford asked, "Max moved to his new home called New Mexico," Vert explained, "New Mexico? Isn't it between here in Arizona?" Sherman question, "Yeah. His uncle is there, so Max and Molly moved there. I haven't seen him for a long time. But we make a promise," Vert said, "What kind of promise, Vert?" Zoom asked, "This one right here," Vert held up his left hand to show his team his blue friendship bracelet, "A bracelet?" Spinner said, "Vert, you've been wearing that bracelet every day." Agura said, "Yeah. This is our promise we made." Vert said, looking at his friendship bracelet.

"Really?" A.J. said, "Yes. So, Max and I won't forget each other. I'm sure we'll see each other again… someday." Vert said, hoping to see his friend again.

In Copper Canyon, New Mexico. Max was in his school called; Copper Canyon High School. Just few months ago, he started to generate Turbo energy and was Ultra-Link with his partner named N'Baro Atksteel X377 or Steel for short. He became a superhero called; Max Steel to protect Copper Canyon from supervillains; Miles Dredd, Jason Naught, Mega Elementor, Toxzon, Extroyer, and Makino. Max soon found out that he is a Tachyon-Human Hybrid because his father, Jim McGrath is an alien. While his mother, Molly is human.

After the defeat of Makino, earth is now in peace. Since 13 years has past, Max was in his classroom and felt bother about what happen his close friend, Vert Wheeler. That's when he heard his teacher named Dr. Thornhill snapped out his thoughts, "Mr. McGrath, are you paying attention?"

"Oh… uh, yes, sir." Max replied as Dr. Thornhill continues about the upcoming exam. Max looked down his red friendship bracelet on his right wrist that Vert gave it to him as a promise. After class Max went to cafeteria along with best friend, Kirby Kowalski, the formally bully, Butch, and his crush Sydney Gardner. They already knew about Max's true identity as Max Steel. As they sat their table, Sydney notice Max's expression, "Hey Max, you okay?" Max looked at her then replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess."

"C'mon, Max, what's bothering ya? You've been acting… distracted." Kirby said, "Yeah. What's in your mind?" Butch asked, Max looked away for a while if he tells about the past of 13 years ago, pain came back to him. Max looked back his friends, "Sorry. I… can't tell."

"Aww, c'mon! We can keep secret," Kirby said, "No. I can't… tell. If I tell you guys… I felt hurt." Max replied with a pain in his face. All those memories came back to him again, after 13 years ago, Max still remember about the accident and he can't shake it off.

"Max, I know you felt uncomfortable, please tell us." Sydney begged, "Okay." Max took a deep breath and explains his friends about the past, "It was about 13 years ago before I moved here and met you guys. My old home I lived is Arizona."

"Whoa, Arizona? Isn't between that place and here?" Kirby asked, "Yeah." Max answered.

"So, you missed your ol' home, Max?" Butch asked and Max shook his head, "No? Then what's bothering you?"

"It's my… friend," Max answered, "Your friend?" Sydney said, "Yeah. His name's Vert Wheeler. He is a very good friend and acts like an older brother to me." His friends smile at this, "How very cute." Sydney said, "Your friend of yours sounded cool." Butch said, "I really want to meet him." Kirby said just as he saw a single tear rolled down from Max's cheek like he is crying, "Dude, Max? Are you crying?" Max quickly wipe off the tear, "No… I'm not crying," he lied.

"Yes, you are. Max did something happen to Vert?" Sydney asked, "… Yes."

"Can you… tell us?" Butch said, "After Vert and I met… there was an accident." Max muttered, "An accident? What kind of accident?" Kirby asked, "The… truck was gonna hit me. But I was saved by Vert and he took the hit for… me…" Max said as wet tears rolled down his cheeks. All those pain memories came back to him. Max felt a finger wiping off his tears away. He looked at Sydney, who is wiping his tears, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you're… friend, Vert saved your life. And got hit by the truck for you." She said

"After the accident… Vert's left leg was broken. He can still walk while limp…" Max said, "Sorry, man. I think that's enough. When you told us about you and Vert in the past, it hurts you. A lot," Kirby said and Butch nodded agree with him.

After school, Max head home to his apartment as he arrived his mom was not here so, is his father that he is at N-Tek helping out the others. Max went inside his room and sat down his backpack on the floor. Steel, the Ultra-Link flew out the bag and hovered over to Max, "Max, are you okay?" His partner didn't answer he sigh, "Look I know you felt bad about the accident when I overheard you about the past of 13 years ago…" Steel said when he saw Max's pain expression on his face, "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't say that."

"It's okay, Steel. Vert and I were very close I felt sad when I moved here." Max said as he looked down his red friendship bracelet, _"Someday… I'll see again, big brother." _He thought himself in his mind that someday he will see his childhood friend again.

* * *

><p><strong>All done. That's all about Childhood memories. Thank you for reading. :)<strong>


End file.
